the afterstorm story
by hanhyewoo
Summary: two years after the 4th great shinobi war. sakura living her life back in normal. having sasuke back in her arm. but this sasuke feels even more distant than the old one. and when team 7th got a missions that will reveal her past live and reveal a new light of life. what she'll do ? this is the story after the storm. [GAARA/SAKURA/SASUKE/NARUTO] character. (i'm trying)
1. Chapter 1

**hello everybody ! i'm a new writter here. this is my first japaneses fanfiction based on naruto after chapter 700 (in another words after shippunden) my first warning is do not read this if you're a sasusaku front line shipper and hate gaara or you're a gaasaku shipper but hate sasuke. i'm deciding to equally put them two in this story. (because i'm a big fan of them hahaha) and i'm really sorry for my grammar please understand this is my first english language fanfiction. anyway i won't let you know sakura will end up with who. i'll just make you confused hahaha *evil laugh* PLEASE RnR for this new writter *puppy eyes***

 **oh anyway if anyone wiling to be my beta reader please review me or just e-mail me at hhyewoo .**

 **enjoy~!**

Sakura P.O.V

I stare at the sky as konohagakure reflected the clear air sky. The blue colour is really overwhelming myself. Somehow the sky like giving my some encouragement 'don't cry sakura'. I don't even know why am I want to cry from the first place. I always do it anyways it was like breathing oxygen now. Its just my daily life. Why am I complaining now ? I mentally kick myself. As my feet straight through the busiest street among konoha. I saw the people seems smile genuinely to me as I walking pass by. Sometimes some people will make more effort to greet me and give their hands to have a simple handshake to me. 'so this is how it felt to be the next sanin representative ?' I smiled to myself. But not long enough before I feel that gloomy feels again.

*Flashback*

I swing my hands and feels so light as I heading out from my house today. The feels really common and become familiar within this one and a half year. I walk to the strets that finally become my usual track before I'm heading to the hospital. The Uchiha gang. As I walk by the streets is deadly quiet reminds about there's no one live there again this past few years. I walk straight to the biggest house in the gangs. I stepped in as I open up the door. And saw the sandals rack. And no one occupied it 'so he already gone ? this early ? he's maybe need more time..' I silently think to myself. As I walk in, I know where the spare key was and take it to open up the main door. As I walk in, I start to think what am I going to do first ? should I make his bed first ? make him breakfast ? or clean up the garden ? then without realizing I do it all within 2 hour and when it comes to my sense I just realize how big this house was. Uchiha is seriously no joke about earning money. As far as u look in this gangs, mansion is everywhere ur eyes could go. But this mansion is the biggest and also become my favorite. suddenly my imagination filled my self as my head suddenly full of clouds. He come home from mission while I'm cooking at the kitchen he embrace me from behind and kiss my neck and said "tadaima" while caressing my bumping belly….

I fell the heat around my cheeks as that clouds set off my head. I need to clear out my mind. We can't go that far yet. Constant. That's the best words to describe my relationship with my raven hair boyfriend (or he let me call him so) now. He still deep in thoughts and still demanding himself to not open his heart for me. He said that he can't be further and he's not going to treat me like any other lovey dovey couple. He just can't. yet. He can be so hostile by fetch me up at the hospital every Tuesday at 7pm and walk me home but that's it. Nothing ever happened. As the return I always come by his home everytime I got a free time. To make up his bed, clean up his room or make him some food just like every good wife does. but then again I feel slightly gap between us. As if he dig some hole to keep me away from him. And he always add 'yet' to every condition that I want him to be. As if he giving me hope. I feel something heat my eyes and feel something streams down my eyes. As fast as I could reality slaps me back. That is he. He was always like that all this time. And that's the only way he could proof his "love" to me. I stand up and walk to the fish pond as I want to feed the fish when I heard someone come in. from the sound of his feet I know who is this and I know he's tired from crying his heart out again. I stop my activity to fetch him up at the front door. "tadaima" he said. He sees me as he took of one of his training shoes. From his foot condition he walk way too far again he's pushing too much effort to his feet as I saw many bruishes when I help him out to open his other shoes. I can feel his stare at the back of my head as I heal his bruishes again for I don't know how many million times I do it for him.

"you should have not push yourself this far again, but since you will never hear me I'll just come over every day and heal this wounds" my heads up and facing his cold stare to my face. I search something in his onyx eyes. Search a proof than he's sorry for making me always waiting for him. Sorry for making me do all this things eventhough he didn't repay me equally. I feel so drawned by those deep onyx as I leaned closer. I don't even know why am I really have the courage to do this first. Mere of an inch I could feel his dry lips. As I lick my self as a self consciousness to moist his lips with mine. In the seconds before our lips touching he deflect his head to the side. I feel another punch to my heart. As I heard my self screaming 'IDIOT.' I drop my head an stare again to his feet. "you're way too kind to do all this things… I've haired a new maid to clean this mansion up… no need to do it again" I feel his hands caressing my cheek and pull my chin up to face his face. Unconsciously I step back as I pretend to arranging his shoes to the shoe rack. "I'm happy to do it sasuke-kun…I'm gladly do it everyday" as my training to be a good uchiha's wife like your mom. I add it silently. "sakura… I know this things between us… not as much as your preferation and you can't hide it from your face. I simply know. And I can't never live up to your expectation" he said with a cold glance from those onyx. Like a knife was stabbed to my chest I silently cry but I hold it up so it won't forming a tear on my eyes. "sasuke-kun… you don't have to live up to my expectation… I know this scars need more time to heal" I'm kneeling in front of him and try to catch his hand when he simply dodge his hands from mine. I felt my mouth hangin open. Is it that much ? is it that hurt until he won't let me heal him ? as I think and I could feel my eyes get moist even after long time of holding it up. "you can dodge me like that you already did that zillion times as far as I remember and where am I now ? I'm right in front of you… please bear in your mind. That even when you slap me away to get out from your life you know I can't" I said as I standing up I get inside to fetch my purse and my scraf "I've made you breakfast, lunch and your dinner you can heat it up if it necessary… and I've wash all your clothes… please eat regulary… at least for your own sake. Thanks for let me come everyday…." I bow slightly and getting out from his house full of tears as he sit stonedly.

*flashback ends*

And that was happened everyday I come to his house. Everyday he will dodge me. I know that was not because he's not loving me enough. He is just have a hard time and I know I should have been there understand him instead running away with full of tears on my eyes. That's why am I asking my self why were you crying like a baby ? you know he is like that.

'but it hurts…'

A rejection always as hurt as it heard. But well we always manage to get through it everyday aren't we ? as I giving myself encouragement.

'but I need him… I need him to reassurance me that he did love me. He don't want me to go away. He simply need time. I need him to say don't go… instead of do all of that' this time. I can't even find a smart answer for that. I never realize that I stop my tracks and saw the light blue sky again. But this time I'm stopped. As my tears freely streams down my face.

"Oi ! sakura-chan !" I heard a whiskered voice behind me. As fast as lightning I rub my cheek off tears and smiling to the blond behind me. He didn't say anything at first there's a pregnant pause before he start again "you're really bad on hiding tears. Haven't I told you that ?" he said offer me a broken smile as if he try to be strong as well. 'zillion times' I answerd it silently. I offer the same smile just more fakeness on it. "whats that teme said today ? about you two should stop dragging you two each other ?" naruto put his hands on my shoulder. And with that I close my face with my hands. And I could feel he put an arms around my shoulder. "its ok sakura… you don't have to pretend in front of me… at least I'm not trying to staying away from you even if I know I should have to…" his voice whisper his sadness as well.

Naruto, he was my best second man. He always be there. When I need him the most, he'll be there in count to pentosecond. He'll put back my smile with his idiotic behavior or simply by his words (he's really the man of wisdom ever since) since his name was up on next hokage selection he's being really famous around the village and he really grown up a lot from the last war. Eventhough he's being famous and all of the things he still always have the time to take care of me. He always have the time to said 'its ok' to me after I'm visiting sasuke. And he always there… he pick me up from Monday, Wednesday and the rest of weekdays when sasuke is too busy tidy up his mind. And he always there to remind me about having lunch while sasuke forget it. It might be easier if I fall for him too.

Naruto. He never stop falling for me. As he claimed after that war. "I finally manage my promise sakura… now I can present myself… i can… I can finally feeling deserve to be with you" he smiled genuinely to me. With all of his heart with all those wounds when I heal him. I heard the words that I always want to hear… but not from the man I've always dream of. But from the man that always there for me. He never change his feeling for me even after this far… after those long journey I face my back to him… he keeps following me as if I finally will show my face to him instead my back. While I'm busy catching up sasuke's shadow naruto always there doing the same to my shadow. I feel my breath ragging as he tightening his embrace. I could feel his embrace tells me something about 'look at u broken like this, broke my self aswell with double damage… because I know that you can't return anything to heal me' I stirred in his embrace. "want to go somewhere else ? before everyone make an asupmtion that you cheating on me behind sasuke's back ? eventhough that teme probably won't take bullshits like that" he put his arm around my shoulder friendly. I nod simply as the answer.


	2. the mission

**hello i'm back with this new chappie i hope you're not bored waiting. anyway thanks for the previous review i'm really appreciate it please help me make it even better ^^**

 **enjoy !**

Days been past since last time naruto confort me after I'm going to sasuke's house. Days i've been absent going to sasuke's house. I wonder if he really feel somethings missing around the days I've gone. I'm on my way to the hospital for fulfilled my obligations of the day. Being head of medic nin is really tiring if I should admit. Everyone depends on the fifth hokage representative to almost all the essesnsials things in the hospital even the distribution for the medicine. As I walk to the hospital I saw the blond man standing in front of the hospitas as if he wait for something or someone.

"naruto ?" I poke his shoulder as I pass by. "sakura-chan ! I've been waiting for you !" I frown my eyebrows. 'me ? he's been waiting for me ? for what ?' I silently thinking to myself. I smiled at him looking at his demeanor that back to his normal. The naruto I know past years ago. "looks like tsunade-baa-chan needs us for some missions…" he said as he scratch his head in annoyance. I saw a black shadow jump off the hospital roof and stand right in front of me "oi" said the black crop topped guy with skin as pale as ever. "you too ?" I ask. He just replaying me with a simply nod. 'why is it tsunade sama wants with the new formed team 7 ?' I think silently. Of course sasuke won't join us in the new missions since he's still too busy feeling guilty for his sake. "should we walk by the buiding now ?" ask naruto as I reply by simply nod when said tailing behind borth of us.

Writers P.O.V

"why is it you did all of this ?" someone with long red hair and red glases asking as her eyes shine black. "you're not allowed to speak like that to me, you're my slave. Stops asking non sense questions." He said as he look her down ansd acticvated his left sharinggan eyes. After that the girl with black eyes start to scream in pain as if she were stab by thousands swords. "did you sure about what you said… you could bring her back ?" this time a man with a mask and a tall figure asking. "yes... I discover a really distinguish fact actually. They come from the same secret clans…" again this mean that sit on the throne made of mixed between ruby and rocks. "how could you know she's from the 光キャリア(the light carrier) clan ?" this time the man with white spiky hair speak of. His black eyes shine with pure light of dark jutsu. "you no need to know…" he said this time the white spiky hair dead silent as if what happened to the red haired girl will befall to him as well if he ask further. "our attack to iwa bring me the proofs. And as the holy clan they could have re-life phase…and she's the only vessel as she's the last of the remaining clans" he said. That's the plans. He have to have more proofs. Abouth this light gifted clans. The long lost history. Even before the 5 hidden village are made. This story have been there all this time. And he's a bit surprised about this fact. 'I could meet you again this time… for real. I don't need the world. I need you'

"so where we should start to find the next proofs ?" as this time the man with black demeanor asking his master. His creator. "kumogakure and iwagakure have been hiding this fact as they're the first hidden village form from the following hidden village… they hid her on one of the hidden village as this scrolls said. The first tsucikage himself delivered this gifted mother to that village but somehow she lost in his track and become unknown…so next station is… kumogakure…" this guy activate his next stage of sharinggan as he throw his special kunai to the maps of the hidden village and that kunai stops right in the middle of kumogakure.

Sakura's P.O.V

As I walk to the hokage's room. I can feel someone's chakra endearing inside the room. In fact lots of chakra but I only can recognize one of the chakra and all of sudden I'm dead track and stepped back. Naruto is confused as always giving me a questioned look. "what is it sakura-chan ?" he said take a step towards me. "you know you'll face him soon or later…" sai said behind my back. As if he already know what I mean. Being one of danzo secret weapon make him have a fast response and feel the chakra as good as every medic nin have. Naruto then somehow understand. And take one of my hand to his. He thighthening the grip for each steps we take to the room. And he try to not showing his hurt face to me simply by deflecting his face to the front. And keep looking straight. Then he open the door with one of his hands. Somehow with so much effort until the door openen with a loud thud following behind when the door finally crush the wall. Like he wants everyone in that room knowing his presence. Everyone in that room did notice his presence. Except for two man that already facing his back one of them have a big gourd behind his back and one of them wearing a white hakama and black baggy pants with a big purple robes entitle around his hips.

"sakura ?!" the blond girl with four ponytail shrieking as she see me. And the her focus change to my enwinted hand with naruto. "I never know if you had some kind relationship with naruto…" she said with glee and smirk on her face. And all of sudden I feel my cheeks burnt I try to pull my hands off naruto's but it seems he didn't want to let go of me. I see sasuke from the corner of my eyes it seems it didn't affect him so much as much as my preferances. 'they probably think naruto play stupid game…. So this is just a game for him' I put my head down and somehow the carpet seems more interesting more than this thick intentions.

"stop nonsense babbling… I didn't call you guys for idiotic conversations" said her apprentiece. Tsunade–sama seems not in her very good mood today. She looks at me straight in the eyes. As if she give some message 'I have no time for sappy dramatic romance now sakura' so I just nod to her as I give up to pull my hands off naruto. But somehow his hands feels so warm despite all this thick cold impressions in the air. He make a circle motion on the back of my hands as if he knows what am I thinking about.

"today you guys may be surprised why our long way allies sent their representative to here…. As well you may confused why am I calling team seven without kakashi to come to my office" she said as he open some rough scrolls some part of that scrolls already burnt it seems whoever sent that scrolls really put his or her last breath to make that scrolls delivered. "this scrolls come to me this morning… this scrolls contain a warning… from kumogakure… from the tsucikage himself…." Tsunade-sama hold her breath for a second as if she holding some emotions in there. "what is it ?! what is it with that old little man ?" naruto all of sudden become emotionally angry. "he's… dead." Everyone in the room holding their breath except for the red crimson hair that standing exactly beside me. "iwagakure has fall… and this warning he made for warn us about the danger that will come for other two country… the contry hidden in the sand and the country hidden in the leaf…" she said acknowledge gaara and his siblings presents. "thats why they are here… and you guys will work together to gather information about who is this attacker… and come home as soon as you can… from the information the attacker will come and attack our village first… before they come to the sand village. And his intentions is really obvious… he want to find the light gifted clan…" tsunade-sama stops talking for a seconds she want the information absorbing as much as it can. Some dead silent covers the air inside the room. "what is it the light gifted clan ?" this time gaara speak up my mind. His voice become gain more bass tone from last time I heard. And he still have that cold sting demeanor. "please inform me if you know… because I have no idea as well… that's another mission for you guys. To find… who is this the healers clan… " she said sternly. My eyes focus somehow change. The healers clan… somehow I feel the things you feel when you've read some books that contains that particular words and you like that book you really know about that particular words but then again you have nothing when you try to remember the name of the book. "you guys will leave tomorrow take any force you guys ever need or things that you guys need to do before you go…" tsunade-sama pointing out this words especially to all the ninja from kohoha. "is that clear ?" different reaction came out from our lips several of us just simply nods. "you're dismissed" by that words all the people start to get out from tsunade's office. Gaara's shoulder somehow bruise mine slightly and I'm stumble on my feet and naruto catch me in the right time by put his arms around my waist and I hold his shoulder. "are you ok sakura-chan ?" he said with no intention of letting me go. "hn" I put my conscious back to my head and standing straight up. As I see sasuke just walk pass by me. As if nothing happened. Its always like that… isn't it ?

Gaara's POV.

Someone open up the door with so much effort until the door crash to the walls as if they want all of the people inside the room to acknowledge their presence. the nine tails jinchuriki and her friends the creepy pale black crop topped guy… and the girl that I used to know. Haruno sakura. I just seeing her with the corner of my eyes. She change from last time I saw her in the fourth war her short pink hair now growing longer as it flawlessly hanging on her back. And her skin seems get brighter than the last time I've seen. She seems skinnier than I've ever seen her. I'm trying not to bend my head to see her clearly. Its not like I used to stare at someone and judging their appeareance I'm just doing that to someone that I've never seen in long time. Temari start to voice her opinion out loud. "I've never know that you have that kind of relationship with… naruto" I didn't even make a more effort to see what temari reffering to. I saw it from the beginning their enter this room. Their hands were enwitned. So naruto finnaly find the girl of his life. That's all I can think at that time.

Hokage make a long explanation about what will we gonna do for this missions. As about the tsucikage's fall. I already know it. That old man has grown closer with me. He even said that if he had a chance to do he will adopt me as his son. And I might be a bipartite civilians because I have a father from iwagakure. That news really shook me off when the replacement kazekage tell me about that and ask me, temari and kankuro to fly off to konoha.

"what is it the light gifted clan ?" I ask when I heard a strange words come out from this one of the legend sanin. But from her answer I now that she didn't know as well. Well then lets start from what he's up to. If we know the reason he attack we probably could decrease the damage. As the sanin dismissed us I unintentionally brush that pink haired maiden shoulder and make her stumble on her feet. I have no idea but I slightly bent my hands somehow to catch her. But then again I see that she already have the help she needs when naruto put his arm all around her. I didn't make an effort to say sorry. I simply stare at her but she didn't focus on me so I just shrug it off.

Sakura P.O.V

I walked off to my house after the announcement of my missions I feel my limbs went numb. So he really didn't care the fact that naruto still fall for me. He just shrug it off, as if naruto wasn't his rivals. Or probably he already know the answer that in the end I always will pick him over naruto. Why am I didn't make any change ? why didn't I just fall for naruto ? its always been so easy all this time. Remember tha he always have his eyes set on me. As I climb the stairs with no soul inside I could feel his chakra. His chakra somehow after all this years never being so familiar with mine. So I pull myself and look at him straight in his eyes. No changing words. Just staring contest. As if he said "explain" and I demanding said "what do you mean" exchanging words by eyes. "why is it ?" I push all the courage inside me. "its ok if you mad with me… but don't use naruto to revenge on me." He said as he lean his body to the walls beside my door. I felt my mouth left hanging open. 'What ?! he think that I use naruto to have a revenge on him ? instead realize naruto feelings for me ?'I feel my bloods boiling on my head. "don't you realize after all this time sasuke-kun ?! I don't know if you literally dumb or blind because I already know that you can't see how much my love for you but I didn't know you didn't see the love in naruto's eyes for me!" I spat on him and I feel my knuckles went white as I make a fist. Sasuke look at me as if I'm a loony. 'you didn't believe me aren't you' I closed my eyes and feels something moisture forming on my eyes. "don't talk nonsense…" he touch my shoulder and slightly squeeze it.

"she's not lying at all…" I spat my head up and see the whiskered blond ninja standing behind sasuke. Sasuke turn over to face naruto. "she's never lie. And if you want my clarifications…. Yes… I'm still fall for her... even after all this years. I'm chasing you not just because the bond I have with you… its because I have my words to sakura too…" naruto said it with a determined face his eyes from bright blue turn a liltle bit dark. I don't know if its because the moon shining on the wrong side of his face or else. Sasuke went so silent as if he is in deep thoughts.

"you know I won't let her go… aren't you ?" sasuke said with the same demanding façade. Another dead silent fill in. I never want them to confrontating like this. This kind of situation is really hurt me I feel more tears stream down my cheeks. I'm happy that finaly sasuke-kun saying all those words that he won't let me go. But it hurts me as well when I saw naruto's face. All the pain because of this irony was clearly painted on his face.

"I know… I always know. You might be a bastard. But I know you have feeling for her too." Naruto said with his voice shaken. "but please don't blame me… if someday. She walks away. She have too much to bear even without you treating her like that…" as I saw naruto's line face was harder than before. Naruto he said all of those words to warn sasuke.. he do it for my sake. Even if he had to hold the pain inside him. "I'm not treating her wrong… I am like this." Sasuke finally speak up, the answer I already know. "then don't hope too much teme…you'll end up with nothing." With that words naruto leave before slightly touch my shoulder giving me some encouragement.


End file.
